<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wake with the sun by spideywhiteys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940769">wake with the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys'>spideywhiteys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 Days of Naruto AUs [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragonrider AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, ambiguous time period, mainly genrai focused, multiple fantasy species, raidou is the only human in the fic, soft, there's probably others i just didnt worldbuild past these 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou breathes out in tandem with his life partner, wildflowers blooming from the soft soil around them. They rise higher than the emerald blades of grass, curling against his legs and slipping between his fingers like a lover’s hand. Genma hums low in his chest, his earthly magic an echo of spring, of a rising sun and shivering trees.</p><p>Genma’s teeth gnash, clicking like blades against metal. “I guess I do miss Gai’s ridiculous personality. It’s been a rather quiet few weeks.”</p><p>“Missing Gai? Are you sure you aren’t more homesick than I am?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 Days of Naruto AUs [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wake with the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 23: Dragonrider AU / Raidou + Mikoto</p><p>kinda spiraled a bit lol, but as long as the two characters are present it works for me !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the mountains, the sun begins to rise. A dewy morning is awash in hues of rose-gold and fiery amber, mist heavy in the air like smoke. Springtime rolls fog in through the bright, fresh greenery, snaking around towering trees wrapped in thick vines and an abundant growth of moss. The wilderness is alive with sounds of life. Birds trill from their high perches, animals wake from their slumber, and ghouls sink back into the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou presses close to Genma’s hide, warm scales combatting the lingering chill of a moonlit night. His draconic companion exhales, bending grass blades and half-bloomed wildflowers with his breath. Asleep, if the rhythmic heartbeat and steady breathing are any indication, while the sunrise cuts across their side of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou has been up for an hour now, dark eyes opening at the first hint of a brightening dawn. His armor is not the most comfortable to sleep in, so it’s not as if the night was restful to begin with. Genma’s heat certainly made him drowsy, but a light sleep was all Raidou had been privy to, easily disturbed by a rustling bush or the skittering of small animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they are alone, no ghoul or other foul creature would dare approach while Genma’s draconic form is in view. In this region, larger foes are impossible to come by, especially at this time of year. So it’s not paranoia, really, that keeps him awake. Perhaps it’s not even the press of tough leather and metal buckles into the soft parts of his skin. He misses the noise of a busy village, the sky heavy with the presence of a hundred dragons and their riders. He misses those he calls friends, though he’s never lonely with the bumbling, lazy earth dragon at his side. Still, he can’t wait to be relieved of duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that’s why he’s awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why he could barely sleep all night — too eager for the morning to hide the stars and signal the end of his duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma snorts, his thick, scaled torso vibrating under Raidou’s back. The dragon’s long neck uncoils and his head swings around. One bleary, reptilian eye peers at him; maple syrup, burnt honey and smoke. A slitted pupil broadens, double-eyelids folding over the iris with a blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon snorts again. “Why are you awake? It’s too early for this, Rai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep.” He admits, because keeping secrets is impossible when it’s Genma. “I suppose I’m looking forward to returning home more than I anticipated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been anxious all week.” Genma points out. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span> you didn’t realize it yourself.” The dragon’s hulking body suddenly creaks and cracks, receding in on itself like a deflated balloon. Tough, supple amber scales are replaced with tanned skin, wings curl into shoulder blades and hair brushes humanoid features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou has to shift to stop himself from falling back at the sudden transformation, the other’s body no longer available to rest upon. Despite his transformation, Genma’s decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-humanness</span>
  </em>
  <span> is still apparent in the faint, occasional ripple of scales across his skin, the horns curling up and back by his temple, the clawed hands and feet, the mouth full of razors that houses a forked tongue, and the eyes that remain reptilian in nature. He slouches in the nude without a care, not concerned with clothing the way that humans are — the way non-dragonriders are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou is far too accustomed to such things, and war is not a place where propriety belongs. The other still radiates heat even in his humanoid form, tucking his body over Raidou like a jacket; intimate, nails catching on cloth and tapping metal buckles, nose tracing the curve of Raidou’s cheekbone and the scar that warps across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, used to such skinship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind being alone with you for weeks.” Genma whispers into Raidou’s skin. “I can hoard you to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou shakes his head, fond, heart swollen with it. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> say something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun continues its steady ascent into a pink and lavender sky, darkest blues fading into a shade so beautifully </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear</span>
  </em>
  <span> — a shade that sits in the face of their own leader and his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next guard should be here soon. Uchiha Mikoto, if his mind hasn’t failed him. It’ll likely be just as much of a vacation for her as it was for him, especially since her dragon is also her husband, and the father of her two sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Sasuke is due to hit the age where half-draconians reach the potential to fully transform. Though he naturally has the same inhuman features as Genma and other full draconians do in their humanoid forms, Sasuke might never be able to transform into a full dragon. He could take after his mother instead — the siren part, because Mikoto was no more human than Fugaku was, though her form outside of the ocean certainly fooled everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou breathes out in tandem with his life partner, wildflowers blooming from the soft soil around them. They rise higher than the emerald blades of grass, curling against his legs and slipping between his fingers like a lover’s hand. Genma hums low in his chest, his earthly magic an echo of spring, of a rising sun and shivering trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma’s teeth gnash, clicking like blades against metal. “I guess I do miss Gai’s ridiculous personality. It’s been a rather quiet few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missing Gai? Are you sure you aren’t more homesick than I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The draconian laughs lowly, his chuckle a rumble that Raidou can feel through his clothes. The closeness of the other makes him shiver despite the bubble of sheer warmth he’s encompassed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before another word can be said, Genma perks up like a bloodhound, his head swiveling around, his pointed ears wiggling slightly. “They’re almost here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they?” Raidou muses, untangling himself from his clingy dragon’s arms. He pushes himself up and stretches, muscles tight from poor sleep. His spine cracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, a dark spot approaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma stands beside him, rolling his shoulders back as though to stretch wings that aren’t there just yet. He presses close once more, using his current form to his advantage. He smells of almonds and grass and he feels like sun-warmed earth, his eyes like hypnotic gems dug straight from the dirt. His mouth is magma and knives, a balancing act of danger and intent. He kisses like a sunrise and birdsong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Fugaku’s midnight wings fold with his descent, Genma is back in his earthly draconic form; towering and shining with the faintest shades of caramel in the bright sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raidou.” Mikoto greets, ethereal in the dawning light, her skin as pale as the disappearing moon and her hair glinting with shades of blue. She looks like a goddess of death atop a pitch black dragon, Fugaku’s features permanently set to a stoic, fearsome appearance. She is nothing like Raidou and his earth-warm dragon in spring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikoto-san.” He responds in kind, “It’s been entirely quiet the past few weeks. I don’t expect you to run into any trouble either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha woman nods, sliding off Fugaku’s back with ingrained familiarity. “I expect much the same. Minato was a bit worried about aggression from the Kumo border, but that’s on the other side of the map.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How boring.” Genma drawls, though he doesn’t sound too cut up about the fact that they avoided all danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou ignores his dragon. “They wouldn’t dare tempt fate after the incident four years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they were smart.” Fugaku mutters, looking a little discontent at being away from the action. He’s always been a little too gungho about getting into the thick of the drama and fighting. It’s not something Raidou has ever really understood — he goes where he is directed, he does not look for turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikoto smiles, quieting her husband. She’s a rather terrifying woman, one that Raidou is glad is on their side. Raidou imagines he’d be rather taken with her siren allure if he was in any way, shape or form interested in women — or anything aside from Genma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your vacation, Raidou, Genma. You’ve certainly deserved it after being out here for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou nods, always respectful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma shrugs massive wings and paws the ground. “This was basically a vacation on its own. So enjoy your time out here. Consider it another honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fugaku bristles, shaking his wings — obviously flustered. His retaliating words are silenced by Mikoto’s cheery laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we will!” She says, hardly concerned about propriety the way her reclusive husband is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou hauls himself up over Genma’s body, settling in the dip of his spine before his wings. He grips protruding spikes that curve from Genma’s neck, feeling the ripple of muscle under thick scales. “See you in a few weeks. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good break from the kids.” Genma comments, spreading his massive wings to prepare for lift-off. His snarky grin is warped by a draconian mouth and too many teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe travels! Watch out for storm clouds!” Mikoto calls, waving rather regally from the ground as wind kicked up from Genma’s wings ruffles her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fugaku’s tail thumps against the earth, sending up a cloud of wildflowers and grass. Beating wings send petals swirling into the air. Genma soars into a sky burned pink and lavender and crystal blue, reflecting off steadily lifting fog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raidou shuts his eyes and lets the wind press his hair to his scalp, the taste of almonds and honey on his tongue.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow / Support me on <a href="https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and let me know if you'd like to see more of this AU!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>